


Hello Doctor

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, AU, Desk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk sex in the boss's office, has never been better. Seriously Adam wonders if he's died and gone to sex fantasy heaven. Doctor AU. Adam has a bad mouth. Sex. (It's a winning combination. Shh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



> This was supposed to for 5acts but I forgot about it. Whoops.

Adam's first thought is Doctor Raphael looks fucking gorgeous like this, and he wishes he could have her looking like this forever. He'd even sell his soul for it.  
  
(Actually, no. He wouldn't sell his soul for that. Maybe for actually fucking her on her table.)  
  
His second thought is that once Raphael realises he's probably ruined her dress, she is going to _kill_ him. Brutally. Actually he's pretty sure he's getting killed once they're done. Simply for the shit he's pulling right now.  
  
That's not going to stop him though. Not when he finally gets to do this. And to be honest, no one can blame him. Raphael is _hot_. All those harsh angles, tight ass. Her legs are to _die_ for, accentuated by those formal pants and lab coat. Her stony attitude just adds to her appeal, because well it just cements her place in the hot stern boss territory. He's been wanting her ever since the whole fiasco with the freshers prank, when he got the flack and became a problem case under her wing. She's been giving Adam a hard time – all the fucking innuendo intended – ever since then; and despite the fear and frustration he can't bring himself to even care. Sure, Raphael's capable of killing him, most like will kill him, but she won't _fire_ him. He's brilliant, and they know it. It's why he's even bothering to take the risk.  
  
As for dying at her hands; well maybe Adam is a little more kinky than his boy scout face and manners let on.  
  
(There's also probably something _wrong_ with him, seeing as he's got the hots for Raphael of all people, but he's never really been one for sanity. And again, Raphael is _hot_.)  
  
The other reason could be the alcohol in their systems, but that's not his fault. He's going to relish watching Raphael ream whoever spiked the punch at the annual hospital mixer though. After thanking them; because if it weren't for them he wouldn't be in Raphael's office, with her pinned to her desk, dress all the way up to her hips, his pants undone, her hands in his hair pulling hard enough hurt, as she tries to guide him just where she wants his mouth. His own jacket's on the floor, tossed there the moment they stumbled in here, because Raphael wanted if off. And much to his surprise, Raphael's lace panties soon followed. _Lace panties_. Smart, sensible, all business like Raphael, wore _lace panties_. Adam nearly came in his pants at the sight of her taking them off.  
  
He kisses down her skin slowly, leaving a wet trail as he goes. It's not the first time Adam has hailed every higher power he knows for Raphael's dressing sense. She likes simple and sensible. Which means formals, buttons, and zippers. Even on her dresses. Which makes revealing and tasting that sinfully dark skin very easy, should she allow you. And right now, she's allowing him, and boy is he enjoying every bit of it, and plans to relish it even more. He's left marks on her collar bone. Marks that'll be there for days, and she'll probably need to wear turtle necks to cover those up. Her bra – also lace and rather girly for someone like Raphael, and fuck Adam is wondering if he died and went to sex fantasy heaven – takes a bit to navigate out off thanks to the alcohol, but it quickly meets the same fate as her panties on the floor. Her breasts are tiny in his hands, but they're soft, and she allows him to palm them roughly, and her nipples harden instantly when he rolls them. But it's not enough. Not when she's finally allowing him to _touch_. He's going to make the most of this.  
  
Dropping to his knees, he kisses and nibbles up her thighs, fighting back a moan when she spreads them wider. Oh he's wanted to do this for ages. Ever since he first saw her perched on her desk reading reports, those fucking to die for legs crossed at the knees. He'd wanted to go down on his knees there and then, itself, spread her legs and eat her out.  
  
Raphael growls, _fucking growls_ – and Oh Fucking Hell that sound is going to get him off for hours every day for the next ten years at least, fuck his life – when he moves his face between her thighs and licks her. And she tastes so good. Adam has to remind himself, again, that the object is not to come right now, despite how close that sound gets him.  
  
Burying his face into her and hooking her legs over his shoulders he licks, and licks, and sucks, and shudders with every growl pleasure that leaves her lips, and how she tightens her thighs around his head. He shoves his tongue into her as far as it'll go, enjoying the way she arches at that, even if the heel digging into his back hurts like a bitch. It's going to leave a mark, he knows. And when he sucks on her clit, she snarls, shoving his head further against her.  
  
Again, Fuck. His. Life.  
  
He's close without even being touched, and part of him just goes 'fuck it' when she does that, and he reaches for his own dick, pumping it furiously.  
  
Raphael comes quietly, legs shuddering as she does.  
  
“Keep licking, Milligan.” The words are surprising. She sounds impatient, and breathy. Adam recognises an order when he hears one. Not that he'd have to be ordered to do this. He could do this _all night_ , if she let him. And then some.  
  
He wonders if he should mention that, in case she takes him up on the offer. So he does.  
  
“I can keep doing this all night, Ma'am.” He's delighted by the way she shudders at that.  
  
“Now, Milligan.” Her nails dig into his scalp, and her heel into his back, another order to get it on.  
  
So he does, working her more slowly than earlier. As if he has all the time in the world to fuck her with his tongue. He reaches back up for her thighs, spreads them wider, cops a feel out of her ass. Secretly he's getting a kick out of her impatient grunts.  
  
However, he isn't expecting to be pulled up. Or pushed onto her chair. Or Raphael to straddle him. But he doesn't complain about it. And finally feeling her tight wet heat around him when she sinks down on him, makes him groan. She sets the pace: quick and fast. And all he can do is hold on, hands on her hips, and enjoy the ride, and watch how fucking exquisite she looks with the moonlight against her dark gleaming skin.  
  
Adam comes embarrassingly quick, embarrassingly hard, spots dancing before his vision, face buried into the crook of her neck, while her nails dig into his skin.  
  
“Ma'am, pardon my language, but you're fucking amazing.” he murmurs, laughing against her neck, and squeezing her ass, as she keeps grinding into him. (And yes even when he's saying something crude as that, he has the grace to you know, apologise for it. He knows his manners.) His orgasm and the liquor is the only reason he's even daring to say it, and well Raphael did just ride him on her own volition. Which reminds him, he should probably get her off.  
  
If Adam wasn't spent for probably a month or two, her growl of approval when his fingers reach to tease between her legs replacing his cock, would get him hard again, and seriously this is not the first time during this whole situation that he's wondered if he's dreaming.  
  
Raphael gasps fucking herself on his fingers and really Adam thinks, he might die from the sight, because it's beautiful. He's not even thinking any more when he palms the back of her head and pulls her in to kiss, all teeth and tongue, and he lets her dominate his mouth, and swallows down her moans as she comes.  
  
Yep definitely getting killed in the morning, he realises panting and looking at her. There's no doubt about that now.  
  
But Raphael's smirking as she pulls away and gets off him. That's the last of her face he sees, though as she deftly cleans herself up, and straightens her dress.  
  
She's on her way out of the door, when she pauses. “Milligan. That was an all right performance. I expect better later.” She sounds serious, and _sober_. And Adam chokes as his brain short circuits. _Later? Later?_  
  
“Yes Ma'am.” He finally answers when he hears her impatiently tapping her heels. “Of course Ma'am.”  
  
Adam thinks he's hallucinating, because he thinks he sees Raphael smiling. But before he can confirm it, she's out of the door, closing it with a small click. But that's okay. He has enough to think about already.  
  
Later, Adam thinks, grinning like a loon.  
  
That's before he spots her panties hanging on the door handle. He thought she'd worn them.... And, _Oh. Oh God_ , he thinks scrambling out of his chair to cleans himself up, and follow her, as the order clicks in his head.  
  
Maybe he's already dead, he thinks, shoving her panties into his coat pocket. Maybe she's already killed him, or maybe she's put him in a coma, and this is some weird perverted limbo he's been sent too.  
  
Better make the most of it then.


End file.
